


【求RP点梗活动七】9. Hit the Road

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Out of Character, The Shibboleth of Fëanor, Years of the Trees, going to the west
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树纪元+OOC【出场人物】上古纪元老精灵【配对组合】FÞ【文章分级】G【前言备注】这对CP一定冷出北极圈_(:зゝ∠)_哦，对了，我写完才发现维基上写着英格威是出生在奎维耶能/库露维恩边上的明雅……=、=就，不管这个了。





	【求RP点梗活动七】9. Hit the Road

彼时，日月尚未升起，双圣树之光还吝于照亮远方的大地。唯有瓦尔妲星辰明亮，悬于头顶，在亘古不变的黑色画布上，不厌其烦地循环着它们的耀星周期。他们在那里，尼芙林森林里，艾林微奥边，内心最为坚定的西进者，星辰子民。哦，那时这座森林还不叫尼芙林，那泛着微光的湖泊也还未有艾林微奥的名字。但为了更清楚地讲述这个故事，我们还是用那些日后更广为人知的名字来称呼它们吧。  
“我们等得够久了，Finn，你还在磨蹭什么？”英格威端着一盆热水从帐篷里出来，一眼就看见了刚刚横穿了一整个瑞吉安森林来找他的芬威。他把水倒在废水蓄水池里，等水冷却、沉淀后，再通过沟渠排入河道，以免烫坏了这座林子里还在沉睡的、雅凡娜大人的种子。  
“我有去协商过，我争取能跟你们一起走。”芬威把一沓信件交给对方，“欧洛米大人前两天有来催促过埃尔威，他们写了点信给你……我觉得你最好还是看一看，里面也有欧洛米大人的信。”  
“不是我说，你们太磨蹭了！说服大家一起拔营上路有这么难吗？”  
英格威刚想再说点什么，芬威做了个请的手势：“你行你去劝！”  
“你知道最近不怎么太平，我母亲在过盖理安河前就有了身孕，但是父亲自打上次带人出去找食物后，至今未归……你上次也跟我一起去找过他们，很多很多次了……”  
“一切都会好起来的。”芬威拍了拍英格威的肩。  
“是啊，只要到了维林诺，一切都会好起来的。你们带领的那些人怎么就不懂呢？如此黑暗的土地究竟有什么可以留恋的呢？我不能再失去母亲了，我必须……我们必须走了，这里太不安全了。Finn，赶紧回去照顾好追随你的人，我们带他们离开苏醒之水，就必须负起这个责任。乌欧牟大人说，黑暗大敌怕水，而且大人在河流中的力量可以保护我们南下。我们等河流涨水后就出发，你也抓紧时间吧。”留下了这些话，英格威再次钻进帐篷，陪着他日渐衰弱的母亲。首生儿女们能感知到伴侣的存亡，一方的离世，会使另一方渐渐失去活下去的力量，没有被诸神庇佑的夜影之地更会加速衰亡。

“你们答应过我今天一定会走的，啊，你包裹呢？我们再往前一点就可以过盖理安河了……不不，那里有桥的。之前已经有很多同伴过去了，我们已经落后了。不不，不会有危险！我真的！我现在就去桥上跑一个来回给你们看。不不，你们赶紧把东西收拾好，把东西收拾好再去桥边。这样我跑了两圈，你们觉得安全了就直接过河。西方有掌管众水的神明，盖理安不会发大水把我们冲走的。哦，不不，不要再去捡多余的柴火了，对岸有森林，木柴多得是。轻装出发，已经西行的同伴会留下一些生活必需品给我们的，我们过去可以用他们的。啊，快起来啊，再不走那个黑不溜秋的丑八怪米尔寇又要来捉你们了！”  
“骗人，埃尔威，你上次说那个黑不溜秋的丑八怪米尔寇已经被西方的诸神捉回去关大牢了！”一个跟埃尔威长相相似，却更年轻些的精灵突然跳出来补了一句。  
“埃尔莫你总拆我台很开心是吗？二弟你也不管管他！”  
“噗，管好弟弟们不是大哥的职责嘛。”欧尔威边叠帐篷边回嘴。

以上便是芬威刚刚带着一沓信件跑来找埃尔威时，碎石渡口附近鸡飞狗跳的场景。  
“Singollo Thingol，你们，实在是，太！慢！了！我以为你们至少，怎么都该过了盖理安河了。”  
“Ingwë又催你？”埃尔威把手上的烂摊子丢给了俩弟弟后，开始看信，“Finn，你知道我真的真的已经尽力了！”  
“要不是你是我好朋友，我就真的不管你了！Ing的父亲可能……他母亲最近可能是感应到了什么，越来越憔悴了。欧洛米大人之前听说了这个状况，说维林诺的罗瑞恩花园可以医治好她的创伤。Ing带的那群人前天大概已经南下去西瑞安河口了，我拜托拜托你再快一点好不好！”  
“是，是，是。你说西方的神那么厉害，为什么不能让我们分两批走？”埃尔威突然像发现了什么新大陆。  
“可他们只有一座一次性浮岛。我们当时只有三个人，所以欧洛米和乌欧牟大人可以直接带我们过去。”  
“呵，你现在说起话来可真像Ingwë。神明要是真的希望我们……唉，算了，你先回去吧。我争取让他们今天全部安全过河。”  
“辛苦你了，Sin。”  
“自己选的路，跪着也要走完……哎，等等！”  
“什么？”芬威刚想走，被埃尔汶一把拽了回来。  
“Þerindë，Þerindë快过来！”远处有个少女正在一个人收拾行李，听到有人喊她丢掉了包裹就跑了过来。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“这可怜孩子的双亲在翻蓝山的时候失踪了。我在营地里问了一圈，也没人承认是她亲戚，我只好把她先塞给我弟。正巧前两天她问我弟，说自己的亲人会不会已经走到前面去了，她想一个人过河来找你们。”  
“哦。”  
“我是真觉得一个人在埃斯托拉德跑来跑去不安全……”  
“我一个人跑来跑去就安全了？”  
“你都大人了，人家还小。正好你来了，你就带她走吧，去你们那里问问有没有人认识这个孩子的。”  
“你不会是嫌她烦才丢给我的吧？你见过跟着我的人里有银头发？这能找到亲戚的概率低得就跟要在Ing那里找一个黑头发一样。”  
“我今天争取催他们走到埃斯托拉德。”埃尔威看着快要跑到跟前的姑娘，给自己下了个新的保证。  
“成交。Serindë是吗？你们老大把你托付给我了。你东西整理好了吗？我们一会儿就出发，给他们看看英格威搭的那座桥到底能不能走路。”芬威故意把最后一句话说得特大声，埃尔威知道那是在说给其他人听。  
“是Þerindë，大人。我叫Þerindë。行李收拾好了，我想去河对岸找爸爸妈妈。”


End file.
